The Hero Has Died
by maryxrawr
Summary: Only a year after the events of Skyward Sword, Zelda is forced to live as a prisoner of the Gerudo Desert when a new evil, Ganon has killed Link before her eyes. LinkxZelda
1. Prologue

_I've waited far too long to see past these stone walls, only to feel the same grief I had before the war had even began. Where do I begin? The void I feel in the center of my chest is so massive and indescribable… is this all real or am I simply drowning in illusion this pain has created for me? I don't know what I even remember before this time of darkness._

_I can still hear the chains scraping against the cobblestone streets of Skyloft as people plead for their lives. How one can live with themselves after committing such evil is impossible to imagine. How could I have been so stupid to let the only person I have left in my life disappear? The one person who has seen me through everything in my life is gone forever._

_It's my fault that Link is dead. It's my fault that this evil power has escalated so quickly. I should have run when I had the chance. I should have known that the surface was better off without me. Not even my loftwing can save me now._

_I remember it clear as day—looking over the large windows of where I resided, smelling the fresh flowers that grew in the gardens at the foot of my little cabin that Link had built for me. It was a beautiful day and I knew it was time for me to admit something that I could barely admit to myself._

_I saw Link that morning after we had both agreed to meet near the sealed temple, sitting in its shade and talking about all the amazing things that had happened since we had arrived to the beautiful forest. Link was a knight of Skyloft of course! But he pushed all of that aside, just to stay with me down here. I was so proud of him and he seemed so happy. Still, I could see a distance in his eyes when he talked to me. When he looked me in the eyes, I could see a pain in them, as though he was longing to tell me something._

_"Link, are you okay?" I asked him softly._

_"I'm fine…" he spoke lowly, "there are just some things I need to think about."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"We've been here for almost a year now… and still I can't help, but wonder what it was that you were going to say to me when we went flying after the Ceremony… just before you disappeared," Link bit his lip, as though he was pained just thinking about it._

_"Y—You still remember that?" I asked, blushing lightly. "I would have told you if you had asked…"_

_"I think I was afraid of what I might hear," his face grew closer to mine. His bright blue eyes gazed into mine for a moment before I felt the warmth of my cheeks flow through the rest of my body._

_"Afraid…?" I asked quietly as I watched him, "What could you possibly be afraid of?"_

_"I had a feeling I knew what you were going to say… but I was afraid that I would have been wrong."_

_"I think you were right about what you were thinking," I knew it was true. I knew that he knew what I was going to say…_

_"I need to be sure," he pursed his lips, backing his head back slightly._

_"I've known you for so long and you still can't read my mind," I laughed slightly," Link…"_

_I could see the light in his eyes disappearing when he looked away, as though disappointed. Maybe he really wasn't so sure of himself after all… I decided to gain the courage I needed and swallowed my pride._

_"I love you," my voice almost cracked._

_Link looked back over at me suddenly, his eyes were opened widely, as though he was surprised. His mouth gaped open a bit and had a faint smile shaped to it. I started blushing heavily as I continued to stare at him in silence. I think he knew what I was waiting for._

_Before I could say anything else, his voice choked when he went to say something, but he stopped himself. He looked down for a moment, flushed heavily as he then smiled in my direction. He held his hand out, staring at my own, so I took it gently._

_"Follow me," he said as he led me down the street quickly._

_We ended up finding ourselves outside of Skyview Temple. It was so beautiful against the sunrise. Everything seemed perfect. Still, I felt incredibly nervous, especially after admitting what I did to Link._

_He turned to me, still holding my hand with a smile as he rested his forehead against mine. I could see a playful look in his eyes that he would get whenever we'd play pranks on Groose and his friends if they were picking on him._

_"It's my turn to protect you this time around," he whispered against me. I couldn't help but smile as he watched his eyes._

_"You already saved me once," I laughed in a hush reply._

_"I'll save you a thousand times if I have to," he murmured. "I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"And I you," my smile disappeared on my face._

_There was a long silence between us as we continued to stare at each other. I could tell that he was struggling to say something because of the quiver in his lip, but I stayed patient for him, waiting quietly._

_"I love you, too," he replied finally as his face moved in slightly. Before I could reply in excitement, his lips crashed against mine… though I couldn't complain. It felt so perfect. The way that his lips intertwined with mine sent an electric current down my spine. The things I dread most now came when he spoke after pulling away._

_"We need to go back to Skyloft soon... He's back," he pursed his lips._

_"Back?" my eyes widened, "What do you mean..."_

_"Ghirahim's alive, Zelda... I thought he was dead, but after Demise took him as his sword... I didn't see what happened to him after," his voice seemed to crack when speaking the final words._

_"Don't let him find us… we'll leave, we'll go back into the clouds—"_

_"We'll have to leave at sunrise, then."_

_Those were the final words he had said to me that night. He kissed me one last time before leaving me to my errands. Afterwards, that night... well I was asleep before he got back to the cabin. The next time I saw him… Skyloft was under attack._

_I don't remember what happened. All I knew was that he had left me a note telling me to travel back without him. He said he'd be there shortly after I was. I did what I was told. Something was different about Skyloft, though. It was barren, almost. The buildings were around, but where were the people? Looking around in confusion, the silence of the city was soon interrupted by a blood-curdling scream... made by Link._

_I ran as fast as I could toward the direction of his screams. I made my way into the residential area of the island and saw him against the wall of a house. He looked as though he was pinned by an unnatural force. I walked toward him in caution._

_"Link..." I whispered to him._

_"Zelda!-" he gasped as he saw me._

_"Oh, Link what's going on!" I felt my eyes well with tears. I felt so much fear all of the sudden._

_"Get out of here Zelda! Hurry, before he finds you-" his words stopped with a bone-cracking snap. He screamed much more loudly than the fist time as I watched his arm fall limp. I gasped heavily as I ran up to him quickly, flinging myself over him, hoping it would protect him._

_"I'm not leaving you, Link. I'm not leaving you here alone..." I put my hands to his cheeks._

_"Please... protect yourself for me, Zelda," his sorrowful eyes gazed into mine._

_The sound of a dark laugh echoed through the alleyway as a shadow began to follow our voices. A man appeared from behind us as I turned to face him. It was Ghirahim once more, only this time, his usual clean appearance was once more disheveled than usual. His hair was messy, overgrown, and his cape was burnt near the tips._

_"You're back," I whispered, my voice shaking._

_"I am. You see, I never got over your little victory from back then."_

_"You stay away from her!" Link bellowed as he flung himself at him, pushing me aside. The tall man simply kicked him back against the wall once more._

_"I simply back here to take what was once mine. I was _so close_ to the full revival of my lord... if only I hadn't been so naive of your power during our first encounter," he closed his eyes. "Seeing your face still makes me feel sick to my stomach. Your entire existence disgusts me. So now I will kill you and take back what is mine."_

_"What do you mean by what is yours..?" I tried to pretend as though I knew nothing. I knew very well what he was talking about…_

_"You, my spirit maiden. I have searched so vigorously for you and now that you are here with your little friend held back… it truly fills my heart to see things go right. Do you know what my favorite way to exit is?"_

_I couldn't speak. I couldn't even look. I knew what was coming the moment that he took his sword out. I could already feel the pain in my chest before he had even impaled me. I kept myself in front of Link, holding onto his hands tightly._

_"Don't you touch her… don't you dare touch her…" Link growled at him._

_"Oh I don't intend to touch her with this blade at all… it's you who I'm intended to."_

_My eyes widened suddenly as I gasped loudly, "No! STOP!"_

_The blade seemed to somehow pass my body, avoiding it completely. It went through Link so quickly that I didn't have time to blink. The sounds of his scream invaded my mind as my heart pounded through my chest. Tears ran down my face as my mouth fell to the floor and I screamed loudly, falling to my knees in fear and grief. I couldn't stop screaming his name. I wouldn't stop screaming his name. I was in complete denial of the last few seconds that flashed before my eyes. My only hero was gone._

_The demon lord pushed Link's suddenly silent body off of his sword as he sheathed it in silence. The look in his eyes was hungry as he stared at his hand as the Triforce mark glowed in quietness. He then turned to me, pulled on my body forcefully and dragged me off to a bird far larger than I have ever seen. It had dark feathers with a red, flailing mane and a razor sharp beak._

_"You're coming with me, my lovely maiden," he spoke, laughing darkly, "The Hero has died and you are mine."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_HAYGAIZ. You all probably hate me for redoing this story. XD But understand that as I kept writing and writing...the story started to not be Skyward Sword at all. There's no such thing as Hyrule yet o-o and no town, no nuffin. So I'm rewriting it after having a drunk dream epiphany. I hope you guys still enjoy it. I'm sorry if you miss the old story more. I still have it saved in my computer, and maybe I'll put it up as a Twilight Princess/Ocarina of Time based story. Or something. 3


	2. Premonitions

Premonitions

I dream of a day where blue skies are everlasting. All I ever see now is a dim crimson wave of fire permanently singed into the tinges of clouds that used to valiantly wisp past the sun that is now blocked by the falling ash.

As I feared, the civilians of Skyloft were captured. They work endless hours to build a castle wall while they destroy the forests around it. I hear no laughter or see the brightness in an adolescent's eye. In the wake of day, there is only silence followed by the dragging shackles against the dried out grounds.

If only I was allowed to walk the shadowed path with them, feeling the same shame that they did. What I feel is much more agonizing. I simply sit up in my tower, watching them work in suffering. Ghirahim has taken the time to make sure that I am kept healthy and well for his next "arrangements" for him.

I feel like this is my entire fault. With every breath I take, immense guilt fills my soul as my lungs break down with a painful sting. I am constantly followed by a shadow of melancholy. I can only wonder what the rest of the world is doing at this moment… or where Link's body is resting. Ghirahim made sure that his body was flung off the edge of Skyloft before our departure to this forsaken castle.

Ghirahim was in the middle of building the castle months before Link and I had even knew of his return. He was creating it to be the perfect structure for his dark lord's return. The people of Skyloft had been captured far earlier than we had even known. I suppose that's the reason that my father and Groose had stopped visiting so suddenly…

The land has been worked into rubble and the forests have dissolved into ash and drought. It is now an arid field of sand. Ghirahim found that there were inhabitants that resembled humans that were lurking on the territory. Questioning them, they had said they were of the Gerudo tribe. They had dark, olive skin and crimson hair. They were all women wearing little clothing.

They explained that their forest was destroyed and that they were unhappy of the changes that were made. Ghirahim then rose from the ground, which must have been something out of the ordinary to the people, because they all fell to their knees and claimed him to be a God.

Ghirahim asked for them to tell him their story, and they explained that they were a rare race of women who scarcely had a male. They went into detail about how a man is born every one hundred years and that they believe that the first male's soul is then transferred to the next male's. The man of the tribe lives long enough to help populate the tribe for the first century until the next is born.

Ghirahim took great interest in this story and asked them if they would like to reside in the castle. He said he was arranging a ceremony and needed the perfect vessel to insert the soul of the "Lord" into. He explained that their male leader would be the perfect candidate and all of the Gerudo people seemed to be enthralled by this. When the man was introduced to Ghirahim, he looked much like the women, only much more masculine. His olive skin and crimson hair seemed so familiar to Ghirahim—as if it was a sign from the Gods that _he_ was meant to be chosen as Demise's ewer.

I have yet met any of the Gerudo people. The women all take the title as guards of the castle during the day, making sure that the humans are doing what they should be and guarding my room so that I do not escape. I never speak to them. I have no reason to.

I had a dream several nights ago of one of the ancient Gods coming to me. I believe it was Nayru who came to me… she said that that the Triforce was in danger and that Link's power was vanished. She also admitted his terrible fate to me… something I wish I could have denied better.

"_Please tell me it is not true, my Lady… please tell me he'll be okay," I asked the kind spirit, breathing in deep, shallow breaths. _

_She was beautiful. She had long, sapphire locks that were curled into perfect ringlets past her breasts. She wore a long, silk cerulean dress that fell past her feet and dragged several feet behind her. Her bright blue eyes were locked on mine._

_The Goddess looked away for a moment, as if she was contemplating on how to say what she was yet to tell me. She closed her eyes in silence as she shook her head. Her expression was sorrowful. I fell to my knees, tears welled in my eyes._

"_Please save him, my Lady… you have the power… _please,_" I begged. I could barely speak rationally. I felt as though I was going to scream._

"_That is not my doing, my child… I watch only after you… his fate is in the hands of Farore," she turned away._

"_Please talk to Farore then!" I felt my voice rise with desperation._

"_I do not simply ask her to do such a thing. It will be her decision alone on what to do… but I see the pain in her eyes. She has said there is nothing she can do…"_

"_He didn't deserve to die the way that he did…" I whispered to myself, "Where is he… where is his body?"_

"_His body was thrown over the edge of Skyloft, but his loftwing had caught him before hitting the ground. His body is resting in the Sacred Grounds… but if he hadn't died while he was attacked by Ghirahim, he would have been by nightfall… there is no breath of air evident in his lungs," Nayru backed away in silence._

"_I don't know what to do without him, my Lady," I looked up at her. "Lift his body from the flames of death, please! Bring his body to me…"_

"_I do not want you to see him in the state he is in… his body is cold and lifeless. His skin is as white as a ghost and his eyes stare insensibly with an icy gaze. His face shares the same emotion it did just before he died."_

"_I need to see him, my Lady," I shook my head._

"_I… I am sorry, young Maiden."_

I awoke from my slumber abruptly as I looked out into the auburn sky. I brushed my golden hair out quickly as I threw on my dress, slipping my brown boots on quickly. I didn't understand why I went through the daily routine of dressing myself every day when all I was doing was hiding away in here endlessly. I suppose it just gave me something to do.

I looked down at my people as I watched them work themselves until they were deprived of all the energy they had. It made me so sorrowful to watch them in this state… even my father, at his wilting age was forced to work as desperately as the others. It made me sick to my stomach.


	3. Memories

Memories

"_How badly does it hurt?" _

"_I can't feel my ankle anymore. It won't even move for me…"_

"_Try lifting yourself up. If you can't stand on your own, I'll help you."_

_Something about the way that Link had spoken to me was calming and made me fill with confidence. As I watched his sapphire eyes make their way to mine, I couldn't help, but comply to his request. I pushed myself off of the sand and tried to push down on my feet. The moment I applied force to my left leg, I felt my knee begin to shudder irregularly as my throat tightened up from the pain._

_Before slipping completely, his hands cradled my waist gently, yet tightly as he then helped me the rest of the way up. I could tell it startled him, because my head was now resting against his chest and his heart was beginning to race. In that moment, I felt like I could have been able to drift off to a deep sleep. I would have loved to feel his warmth in the calming environment of nighttime. _

"_I'll help you back to your cabin, alright? It's going to be late soon, anyways," he whispered as he then picked me up, making sure to hold me in a comfortable position. He began walking in a quick pace, avoiding my gaze as I watched his somber expression. There was something off about him…_

"_Link," I finally spoke. I wasn't sure what I was going to say exactly, but the silence was murdering me. When he looked down at me, I could see that there was some sorrow to his surface. He didn't reply to me, he just simply stared at me._

_If I had told him then, that I loved him, would he have said it back, like he did on the day before he died? Sometimes I wish I could told him sooner, being able to spend as much time with him as a lover as possible. I know it's incredibly selfish… sometimes I hate myself for only thinking about my feelings in the situation._

"_Will you please stay with me tonight?" I asked, my voice cracking lightly as I watched him. "If I wake up in the middle of the night for something… I might not be able to move."_

_His tedious lips curved into a smile faintly as he nodded. "Of course I will."_

_When we arrived to my home, he rested me on my bed and laid out my nightgown, but before leaving the room, he knelt down and rested his hands on my lower legs for a moment. His fingers were so gentle against me as they brushed against the bareness of them before he helped slip my boots off. When he disappeared from view behind the door, I quickly hid the fact that I was blushing and unbuckled my vest and sashes. I then pulled off my long, tightened skirt and lifted my shirt off and then slipped the gown on. Brushing out my hair, Link knocked on the door after a while._

"_I finished dressing; you can come in now."_

_When he came into the room, something about his entire body language changed. He tensed up and continued playing with lips and fiddling with his fingers. He had changed out of his casual attire, leaving on his baggy, tan pants, but he was now shirtless. Since he wasn't going to be going home that night, he didn't have the proper sleeping garb. _

"_Where do you want me to sleep, Zelda?" he asked me. "I don't want to sleep in the other room in case I don't hear you. Should I make a bed on the floor?" _

_At first, I thought about it. If it were any other person, I would have probably said that it would be appropriate for them to do so, but in this case, it was much more problematic for me to decipher what I truly wanted to say. I frowned in his direction as I sighed._

"_I really don't want you to sleep on the floor, Link. I don't mean to sound uncanny, but do you mind sharing a bed? I know it's small and odd since we're a boy and a girl, but it won't get weird, I promise." _

_I could tell that after I said that, his face was beginning to change color, as though he was holding his breath for a long moment. Truly, I just wanted to be near him. The feelings of being against his chest made me feel breathless and alive. _

_For a while, Link didn't speak. He just stood there and watched me in silence, but I could tell he was battling thoughts in his head. He looked away for a moment before nodding. "I suppose it's okay… but the bed is so small." _

"_We'll have to scoot in close then and cuddle," I tried to sound cute to lift the awkwardness as I gave him a playful expression. He didn't seem to realize that I was trying to lift the mood, because it made things stroppy. He started to blush even more and his eyes had widened._

"_Link, I wasn't trying to be weird, but yes we might have to scoot in close to each other. It's nothing we're not used to—we fell asleep on the beach this morning like that."_

"_But… but this is a _bed_!" Link stuttered as he slowly inched toward me._

"_It's just a wooden platform with a soft area to lie on. It's nothing special," I laughed at his apprehension. I honestly thought that it was adorable that he was acting like this. He stopped at the edge of my bed where I was sitting and stayed quiet for a while. He was trying to process something in his head. In the meantime, I rested myself in the bed, getting under the covers and scooting as close to the wall as I could to make room for him._

"_Your father wouldn't like this… it just seems wrong," he sighed._

"_My father isn't down here to tell us what to do, now is he?" I stuck my tongue out. "And calm down, it's not like we're doing anything bad! We're just sleeping."_

"_I—I guess…" he stuttered once more. He sat down next to me, staring off into space for a moment. I could tell that he was truly nervous._

"_Are you afraid of me or something?" I tilted my head as I watched him._

"_No, it's not that—this is just… it caught me off guard."_

"_Well come on already! I'm sure you're exhausted." I giggled._

"_Fine, fine," he shook it off quickly as he slowly inserted himself into the bed, laying down in comfort. He blew the candlelight out that was next to the bed and darkness took over the room._

_I could tell he was trying to evade my touch, because he was lying on his side at the very edge of the bed, practically falling off. I decided to tease him a bit as I turned myself toward him and scooted in, hugging him tightly._

"_You're really warm, you know that?" I purred. _

"_W—what? Zelda!" he flinched, falling off the bed. _

_I couldn't help, but start laughing uncontrollably. I felt the excitement burst in waves as I used my hands to cover my face from being too loud. It was all too perfect, but I couldn't see Link's face in the darkness. I only wish I could have seen his reaction. Everything had gone into silence for a moment when my laughing died down and I looked around the black room. _

"_Link? Where are you?" _

_There was no answer for a little while, and I started to feel disappointed. I must have annoyed him and he left. I sighed as I turned to lay back down in silence when I felt someone's body crash onto me and hug me tightly. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't scare me! It caught me off guard and I yelped at the force._

"_Gotcha!" Link's familiar voice laughed as he held onto me. _

"_You're such a stinker!" I laughed as I turned around to flick him in the chest. After a few mindless minutes of teasing each other, we both came to realization of how exhausted we both were. It got silent quickly, but I could feel his stare on my face. I smiled lightly as I hugged him again, but this time I didn't let go. He wrapped his arms around me and started stroking my hair. He used to do this when we were little kids… if I was sick, he'd come to visit me in my room and make me soup and he'd just stroke my hair until I fell asleep. He knew it was a weakness of mine._

_I started to drift off slowly as I closed my eyes, a smile written on my face. It felt just as I hoped it would. I didn't want it to end._

I stared at the cold stone walls, tracing my fingers against it. My body was cold against the firm, poorly structured bed. I could feel the tears sticking to my eyelashes as they grasped on for their life, not wanting to fall into the world below. My cheeks were burning in frustration and sadness. These memories were ones I wanted to keep forever, but now I only wished for them to leave me in peace. They made me so disconsolate all the time.

Trying to find a serene thought in my head, I started to sing the Ballad of the Goddess to myself in a hush tone. I had to do something to distract my troubled thoughts. As I began to hum it, tears began rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably. The thoughts of the wing ceremony came to mind… the thoughts of Link's miserable expression when he watched me behind the golden force before I drifted into those thousand years of sleep… and when I had woken up, he was there to catch me and tell me once more that he'd never break a promise for me.

It all reminds me of all the things I've done—things I would have never been able to do without his aid and support. All I seemed to do was repay him in death… I truly do hate myself for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you guys are enjoying the new storyline. After beating Skyward Sword, I went into a HUGE depression (mostly cause of personal stuff going on) but it was partly because I beat the game XD and I just... couldn't bring myself to update this story ): But hopefully now, I'll be updating more frequently. I'm still frustrated with myself because the old version of this story was soooooooooo off storyline and I was like I'M STUPID. D:

Wellp. please let me know what you think!~ Also, if you have any cute ideas for memories, I would love to hear them! Most of this story, up until the MAIN EVENT ;D is Zelda reminiscing pretty much.~


	4. Company

**NOTE:** This is a spoiler fanfiction taking place AFTER the events for Skyward Sword. Some people don't seem to realize that. D: Also, a lot of this story is Zelda remembering her time with Link and how she regrets not telling him she loved him sooner. After several memories take place, the main event of the story will take place. The story is supposed to open up the possibilities of how Ganon became the vessel of Greed and was then chosen by the Gods. So I made it in a way to where it could be possible after the events of Skyward Sword. ^^

* * *

><p>Company<p>

I've had enough of this silence I've been enduring within these walls. The only time I am ever allowed away from this place is when I request to use the bathroom. Otherwise, I'm stuck here, lingering on memories that I wish would stray my mind. Sometimes I wonder if it is possible to cry myself dry… at this point, I can see that reality coming closer to me.

I looked out the window to see the tired people working themselves to the bone. Ghirahim was away for today to do some "errands" I did not know of. I didn't care to know, either way. As I watched the people I saw someone familiar come into view. That crimson, pointed pompadour was whishing in the air as it were still in perfect condition.

Groose. I had to talk to Groose. I needed to let him know what happened to Link and what Ghirahim's plan was. I wasn't sure if he was already aware or if he knew more than I did, but I had to tell him. I decided now would be the best time to take advantage of my bathroom privileges. All of the guards watching the humans were heading to the back, where most of them were going.

I headed down the tower stairs that lead toward the inner keep and waited patiently at the bottom for a guard to approach me. One of them sprinted toward me to ensure that I had no chance of running away. They seem to assume I'm always out for trouble when I wouldn't be able to escape from this area. There are too many guards surrounding the outer premises.

"State what you need," she glowered. All the guards seemed to detest me. I wasn't quite sure why…

"I need to use the restroom," I muttered to her as I avoided her gaze. She nodded as she began to guide me to the area outside the castle where the toilet room was.

I could see that Groose was one of the only humans left working in this area since all others began working in the back. There were maybe five in the area. That meant that there was little chance of me getting caught for a little while… I had to wait for the perfect moment.

When no one seemed to be looking in my direction, I quickly ran toward the crimson hair that I knew well. I leaped over the fence and stepped near Groose, panting.

"Zelda!" his eyes widened. "You're alive!"

"I've been alive… trapped in that forsaken tower over there," I sighed heavily. It felt good to talk to someone, even if I only spoke several words. I felt a heavy load lift off of me in seconds. I tried to stay hidden as I kneeled down against a large rock that Groose was picking at.

"But… wouldn't Link have rescued you by now?" he asked. I had a bit of worry in his voice, I could tell.

I couldn't speak for a moment as I looked away from him. Just the thought of his name spoken made my eyes well up in water, but I avoided tears from breaking free. I think Groose understood at that moment what was going on. He immediately was taken aback as he gave a grave expression.

"Oh my… by the Goddess, why?" his voice trembled.

"Ghirahim was too strong… Link didn't have the Master Sword to protect him, either…"

"Oh no…" he looked down. "I was really hoping to see him again… I was warming up to him."

"Yeah… I know."

There was a long silence between us as I looked to the others in the area. It surprised me that none of them seemed to notice me. It was as if they were so involved in their work, that they gave no regards to the environment around them.

"These people are working us to death, you know… and Ghirahim makes sure to torture us daily," Groose pursed his lips. "He purposely rips couples apart. He'd torture them in front of each other and imprison one of them for the rest of the day to ensure that they wouldn't comfort each other afterword."

"He needs to be stopped," I clenched my fists. "I need to do something. If only Impa was still here…"

"Yeah… Granny would have given some great advice at this point. Hopefully the old Gods have something planned—" Groose stopped as he stepped back, holding his pickaxe up quickly. "Guards! You better get out of here…"

I nodded as I slowly made my way out. "try not to do anything stupid, okay Groose?"

"I won't. Stay safe, Zelda," he immediately went back to his work.

I made my way toward the area of the toilets and was stopped immediately by a guard when I got there. I turned to them quickly to be startled by their voice when it rang in my ear.

"Where did you go! You weren't sneaking off, were you?" she spat at me as she pointed her spear toward my waist.

I had to think of something, fast. I had to make my wisdom to good use as I then pressed my lips together for a short moment. "I saw something peculiar over there, and I wasn't sure if it was real… so I went to check."

"Well, what did you see?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was person, but they looked too… monstrous." I think it's dangerous for me to let my imagination run wild when I'm trying to lie my way out of something. It tends to get the better of me and I make ridiculous stories. Still, she seemed to be buying it.

"Don't go out of my sight next time. If you're so 'curious' about something, I'll go with you next time," she pushed me toward the tower.

I complied and headed back quickly. Now that I was able to speak to Groose, I felt better about being locked up for a bit. I decided I'd be able to deal with being alone for a while as long as I had some company for a few minutes each day. It was my plan to somehow sneak over to him as often as possible. He was one of my only friends here, anyways.

When I got back to my tower, I stood over my window for a long while, just staring out into the ashen sky. My eyes were constantly burning from the dusty air that irritated me so often. After a long moment of disenchantment, I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes, just trying to ease my mind.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly turned to allow them to come in, but they opened the door instead. It was Ganon, the leader of the Gerudo people. He was tall, lean, and had bright, yellow eyes. His crimson hair was combed back and fell past his ears. Despite his repugnant skin color, he was quite good looking. He wore royal garbs that Ghirahim had provided him with. He looked as though he was stolen by greed. Those innocent eyes didn't always gleam that way. I could see that clearly.

"Hello, Zelda. I just wanted to formally introduce myself," he bowed with a smile. "It's not every day that you meet the reincarnation of the Hylian goddess."

"A pleasure," I muttered to him as I nodded. I wasn't in the mood to play his mind games. He was going to try to win me over so that I'd be more willing to sacrifice myself for his lustful power.

He walked around my small abode as he then looked out the window and nodded, "You have a nice view from this area. It must be peaceful."

"It's anything, but that. I hate being cooped up here all the time," I rolled my eyes. I was trying to make it clear that I wasn't in the mood for talking to such arrogant company.

"Well I can see you're upset. Ghirahim had informed me that you would be having dinner with me and my high wife tomorrow night. I just wanted to visit you and say hello before then, to make sure it wasn't as awkward. My high wife, Nalah will be here to introduce herself tonight."

"Either way, it will still be unsatisfactory for me. I don't wish to be in the presence of soul thieves," I hissed at him.

I could tell that he was holding back his true emotions, because his false smile looked like it was cracking the chattels of his face. He nodded without speaking for a moment as he headed back over to the door. "Well, have a good evening, young spirit maiden. I shall see you tomorrow night."

"I'll make sure to count the hours," I pursed my lips as I didn't turn to face him. I just continued to look out of the window, wishing that I could have been born a normal person who wasn't involved with the fate of destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I don't even care if no one is reading this story xD I just enjoy writing it~ Please let me know what you think (:


End file.
